


die by the sword

by Elizabethbitchprbbly



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drugs, F/M, M/M, Mild Kink, d/s dynamics etc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabethbitchprbbly/pseuds/Elizabethbitchprbbly
Summary: Борис не слишком изменился с их последней встречи: всё те же поблескивающие чёрные глаза, изгиб рта в циничной ухмылке и спадающие на лицо волосы. Во многих смыслах Тео казалось, будто эти полтора года были лишь сном, и к нему только пришло осознание, что Борис здесь, рядом.





	die by the sword

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [die by the sword](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099119) by [dustyloves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustyloves/pseuds/dustyloves). 

— Твоя очередь идти в магазин, — Борис развалился на полу, как самодовольный кот, и задрав подбородок, смотрел на Тео сверху-вниз.

Тео лишь зарылся в наполовину съеденные молью подушки и застонал. Наступил следующий после Рождества день, они находились в Антверпене, в квартире Бориса, и Тео вот-вот бы да вырубился: монотонный гул «Касабланки» по телику и стук барабанящего по окнам дождя укачал его в дрёму, и Тео не хотелось никуда идти, вот вообще никогда.

— _Поттер_, — повторил Борис. — Я серьёзно. События вокруг нас набирают оборот.

— Ну так пойди и разберись с этим, — со стороны Тео раздалось сдавленное хныканье.

— Очень серьёзный _у-нас-заканчивается-пиво_ оборот, — как будто Тео ещё не понял.

— Да-а, похоже на проблему, — дужка очков впилась Декеру в щёку, но он не в состоянии был даже поднять руку, чтобы поправить очки. Тео зевал.

Последовала затяжная пауза, и на одно прекрасное мгновение почти заснувший Тео подумал, что разговор окончен, и — раз уж он теперь в безопасности — выдохнув, устроился удобнее на диване.

А потом на его спину, словно мешок с кирпичами, прилетели восемьдесят с лишним килограмм Бориса.

— Ау! Господи Боже!

— Проснись и пой, говнюк! — заржал Борис.

— Чё за херня? Ты мне позвоночник хочешь сломать? — Тео извивался и дёргал руками, но бёдра Бориса по обеим сторонам талии крепко прижимали его.

— Я сказал, магазин! Нам нужно пиво и на закуску чего-нить. _Palochki_, орешки, что-то такое. Давай! Вставай, вставай!

Тео забрыкался, как бык на родео, и тычком под рёбра скинул Бориса на пол.

— _Blyad!_ Ты ещё поплатишься мне, уебок! — заворчал тот.

— Если в тебе так много энергии, чего сам не пойдёшь?

— Потому что сейчас твоя очередь! И дождь на улице! К тому же, у тебя всего лишь простуда.

— Доктор сказал, что это лёгкая пневмония, — перебил Тео.

— Вот именно! Лёгкая! А я тут с пулевым ранением сижу!

Тео вздохнул. С тех пор, как вся эта жуть кончилась, и Декер убедился, что рана Павликовского не такая глубокая, и рука у него не отвалится, Борис не преминул подразнивать Тео его тогдашней паникой. Что уже говорить о том, что каждый раз, когда Борису было что-то нужно, он давил на Тео своим героическим спасением картины — и это даже пару раз срабатывало.

— Давай, Поттер.

— Бля, да нет, — и чтобы показаться более убедительным, Тео улёгся обратно и закинул ноги на подлокотник. Борис подскочил и тут же набросился на Тео, ущипнув того за оголённый участок кожи на талии, — так сильно, что наверняка останется синяк — а Декер с возмущёнными криками попытался врезать Борису по подбородку, да только двигался слишком медленно, и Павликовский перехватил чужое запястье. Тео попытался высвободиться, но Борис вцепился в него хваткой сильной, словно тиски, и ухмылка, больше напоминающая маниакальную, расплывалась на его бледном лице.

Борис… был сильным. И, конечно же, Тео знал об этом. Гриша говорил, что не полез бы в драку с этим человеком, не только из-за его пронзительного взгляда, шрама над глазом или следов на венах — несмотря на то, что Павликовский всё ещё был худым и жилистым, а стан его напоминал хищную пантеру, он раздался в плечах и руках, и сейчас бицепс Бориса выделялся в выразительном свете, тоненькая линия вен на его мускулистых предплечьях проступила вперёд. Павликовский всё ещё широко ухмылялся, светил зубами и был слегка растрёпан: локон тёмных волос падал на лицо. Сам Борис возвышался над Тео, и ноги его плотно прижимались к чужим. Тогда-то память и подкинула Тео воспоминания…

…влажная ночь, обжигающая горло водка, пол борисовой комнаты и _«Эй, всё хорошо, тш-ш-ш»_ в ответ на _«Борис, что?..»_, подающиеся бёдра, грубое трение джинсовой ткани, дрожь, лихорадка от жара задыхающегося на шее рта…

Неужели улыбка на лице Бориса дрогнула? Он что, тоже вспомнил?

Тео зарядил Павликовскому в живот, выбив из него весь воздух, и Борис, присвистнув, свернулся в клубок и выдернул наконец руку.

— Ладно, — согласился Тео, сползший с дивана. Он прошагал в коридор и схватил пальто с крючка. — Я пойду, но ты идёшь со мной. В прошлый раз я потерялся и ничего не мог найти, а кассирша доебалась и начала что-то спрашивать на голландском. Я ни черта не понял.

— Ладно, — эхом отозвался Борис. Он проскользнул к двери первым и придержал её открытой — странное проявление вежливости.

Той ночью они смотрели «Эту прекрасную жизнь», Борис ширялся, а Тео смотрел и старался не завидовать, потому что на следующий день он улетал в Нью-Йорк, да и был слишком болен для наркотиков — даже, если сильно хотелось — а ему не хотелось. Так Декер, по крайней мере, сказал Борису: глупо это мол.

Проснувшись той ночью, Тео обнаружил себя в объятиях Бориса — носом он зарывался в шею Павликовского, а в ушах стучало размеренное биение чужого сердца.

///

Тео ничего не слышал от Бориса уже полтора года. Он был занят перекупкой мебели Хоби, однако находил время, чтобы подумать и о Павликовском, а иногда, в предрассветные часы, надравшись джина из мини-бара и предавшись ностальгии, Тео писал Борису смс-ки:

_По телику идёт «S.O.S Iceberg», и я дошёл до части с белыми медведями._

_Нашёл сегодня на рынке около аэропорта pirozhki с вишней. Объясни, пожалуйста, почему они намного вкуснее пончиков?_

_Ты видел «Драйв» (который с Райаном Гослингом)? Мне понравился. Но, может, я просто под кайфом._

И иногда Тео даже отправлял их, хотя знал, что это бессмысленно, ведь Борис давно уже сменил номер, и ответа Декер не дождётся. Но каждый раз по приезде домой Тео писал Павликовскому: _«Вернулся в НЙ»_. Просто на всякий случай.

Несмотря на протесты Хоби, Тео вернулся к работе на следующий же день после возвращения, потому что пока его не было, магазин работал всего пару дней в неделю, и это уже пошло им в убыток. Тео быстро влился в рутину: подъем в восемь, работа до пяти, в шесть ужин с Хоби, Барбурами и иногда — с гостями. Он редко куда-то выбирался и чувствовал себя в большей безопасности под присмотром Хоби, в тишине магазина. Тусклый свет антикварной лавки, пыльные стулья, столы и секретеры, выполненные из роскошной древесины тепло-медового цвета, — всё такое старое и красивое будто напоминало ему о том, что было действительно важно. 

Тео держался трезвенником, не учитывая одного-двух бокалов вина за ужином, хотя до этого он пил виски или коньяк. Мысли прояснились, сам Тео чувствовал себя спокойнее, и, несмотря на то, что бессонница, жуткие его ночные мучения, никуда не делась — он помнил, как метался по простыням, снова и снова переворачивал подушку, и как грудь сжимало от паники при воспоминании _«до чего неприлично было подарить Пиппе это ожерелье»_ и _«пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты никак не связан со всеми этими делами»_, сказанных Хоби в день приезда из Антверпена, и Китси, которая назвала его наркоманом, и отчаянного отца, заставляющего звонить мистеру Брайсгердлу, чтобы выпросить денег, и его вспотевшее лицо; а потом резко перед глазами день взрыва и то, каким Тео был резким и раздражительным в то утро — капризный подросток, что дулся без причины, будто тогда уже познал боль; и помнил, как, заткнув уши ладонями, бормотал в тишину тёмной комнаты _«не думай об этом, не думай об этом»_ — когда обессиленный Тео проваливался в глубокий сон, это его не тревожило, и кошмаров он не помнил.

Жизнь у Тео была стабильной и предсказуемой до мелочей. До тех пор, пока Пиппа не вернулась из Лондона из-за паузы в их с Эвереттом отношениях, и они с Тео не начали трахаться. С тех самых пор жизнь Тео перестала даже отдаленно напоминать нормальную и была скорее кораблем без якоря, такой она стала опасной и оторванной от реальности.

Первый их раз случился после посиделок в хипстерском баре, где болтались висячие подсвечники, а приготовленные собственноручно коктейли подавали в стаканах-банках. 

Пиппа рассказала, что случилось: Эверетт постоянно стрессовал на работе, — Тео прикусил язык, чтобы не спросить _«вот типа, в музыкальной библиотеке?»_ — он проводил процедуру рассмотрения жалоб, и все коллеги озлобились на него. Пиппа поддерживала Эверетта, как могла, и сочувствовала ему, а затем у неё случилась паническая атака в разгар всех событий, и Эверетту пришлось приглядывать за ней, хоть он и хотел, чтобы вся забота и внимание доставались ему. Потому-то он и сказал: «_Мне нужно немного времени, чтобы разобраться с этим дерьмом»_ и отправил Пиппу собирать вещи.

— Он не понимает, через что ты прошла, — сказал тогда Тео.

— Он понимает лучше, чем ты себе можешь представить, — осадила его Пиппа. — У него тоже была травма. В этом и суть, понимаешь? Я не могу ждать, что он всё время будет сильным.

— Ага, — и Тео сменил тему разговора.

А когда они вернулись домой, Пиппа сухо и как-то смиренно спросила: — Ну, давай?

И они переспали.

Трахалась Пиппа так же, как и смеялась: с безрассудной и безумной радостью, словно своими действиями бросала вызов смерти. Она покрывалась румянцем сплошь от шеи до груди, прикрывала глаза, запрокинув голову, и зарывалась пальцами в собственную гриву огненных волос. На месте же Тео мог оказаться кто угодно, будь это даже силиконовая кукла, но это не слишком его задевало. Да и с чего бы? Это было умопомрачительно возбуждающе. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что всегда такая вежливая, щедрая и добрая Пиппа хранила в себе этот секрет — жгучее, эгоистичное желание, восхитительную подлость, заставляющую её вонзать острые коготки в спину Тео, а зубы — в его голое плечо? Может, подсознательно Тео и знал об этом: было что-то тревожное в невыраженных её амбициях в сфере музыки, и в том, как отчаянно она хотела защитить Тео, раз за разом отвергая его. Может, Пиппа всегда была диким лесным пожаром, но Тео видел её лишь обманчиво похожей на хорошенькую, блестяще сложенную лань.

Как бы хорошо всё ни было, этого было недостаточно. Тео будто получил, что хотел, но вместо головокружительного, возвышенного и слегка навязчивого чувства зависимости от другого человека, всё только обострилось. Что бы Пиппа ни сказала или ни сделала, будь то быстрый взгляд, выдох или смс-ка, всё это со страшной силой обостряло тревогу Тео и выбивало его из колеи на несколько дней и ночей (причём, бессонных). И, несмотря на свой разум и любой здравый смысл, непрошенные мысли то и дело завладевали Тео — _должен же для неё быть способ полюбить меня._

Тео больше не принимал опиаты (хотя стоило ему только подумать о словах «когда-нибудь снова» и он впадал в панику, слишком ясно видя перед глазами тёмную и пустую пропасть жизни, проносящейся без него, его тут же одолевало желание к ним снова вернуться), но психиатр прописал ему ксанакс, который Декер послушно глотал горстями и оставался с терпкой горечью во рту — после.

Тогда-то Борис и нашёл его.

///

Тео разбирался с продажей каминных часов, выполненных из красного дерева, и нервная женщина с болтающимися серьгами-обручами как раз рассказывала ему, что у её бабушки дома в Великобритании есть похожие, когда дверь открылась. Но Тео даже не поднял глаз, пока не заметил, что фигура, маячащая у него на периферии, не сдвинулась с места.

— Оу, привет, — выпалил Тео, не в силах сдержаться и не перебить женщину, которая, к счастью, не возражала и сама обернулась, любопытствуя узнать, с кем говорил Декер. 

Борис вздёрнул бровями, на лице его светилась волчья ухмылка.

Тео едва был в состоянии завершить сделку; сердце его то и дело подскакивало, а руки дрожали. Как только дверь за женщиной закрылась, Тео обернулся и в слегка обвинительном тоне спросил:

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — а потом на автомате развёл руки, как только Борис оказался ближе.

Объятия у Павликовского были крепкие, почти что до сломанных костей. От него пахло табаком, и Тео пришлось сдержать себя, чтобы не провести носом и не вдохнуть, — это всё равно, что пытаться сделать глоток воды, когда тебя мучает жажда, и случайно осушить полбутылки. Рукой Борис нежно поглаживал его затылок, баюкая, словно ребёнка, и Тео мог бы оскорбиться, не будь ему так приятно.

— Получил твоё сообщение, — ответил Борис, отстранившись.

— Полугодичной давности?

— Ну, у меня были дела, — объяснил Павликовский. — Знаю, что ты, конечно, думаешь, что я сижу и целыми днями жду от тебя смс-ки, Поттер, но у меня есть жизнь.

— Но ты ни разу мне не ответил.

— Ох, — Борис издал звук, больше похожий на фырканье. — Ты же знаешь, как оно бывает — чем-то занимаюсь, вижу сообщение, собираюсь ответить, но забываю. Самое главное-то, что сейчас я здесь. Где у вас тут хорошие бары?

Тео привёл его в бар в паре кварталов от дома, куда сам он обычно приходил, когда не мог уснуть. Баром этим оказалось чудаковатое место поддержанного вида, слегка напоминающее букинистический магазин, освещённое колоколообразными дамасскими настольными лампами цвета слоновой кости и коралла. Там стояли кресла, а на них покрывала и подушки в ситцевых наволочках с кисточками, на каждой стене висели полки с кучей старых романов викторианской эпохи, где-то виднелись даже их ценные первые или вторые издания. 

Борис недоверчиво окинул помещение взглядом.

— Заткнись, — предупредил его Тео.

Павликовский поднял руки вверх: — Я молчал.

Они проскользнули к барной стойке и заказали себе по пиву и водке.

— _Sto lat_, — торжественно произнёс Борис. Зазвенели стаканы с водкой, и каждый отпил здоровенный глоток.

Борис не слишком изменился с их последней встречи: всё те же поблескивающие чёрные глаза, изгиб рта в циничной ухмылке и спадающие на лицо волосы. Во многих смыслах Тео казалось, будто эти полтора года были лишь сном, и к нему только пришло осознание, что Борис здесь, рядом.

— Я всего час назад прилетел из Гамбурга, — завёл беседу Павликовский. — Ну, у меня была пересадка в Манчестере, и я подумал, зачем нужна комната на ночь, если следующий самолет в четыре, и решил пойти в паб. Встретил там на барке парнишу из Чехии, Алексея, он-то мне понарассказывал историй со времен, когда он жил на круизном лайнере — таким вот интересным оказался, — а жена его походу экстрасенс настоящий, читала мою ауру. Тебе бы она понравилась! Короче, я остался у них в квартире, а потом меня докинули до аэропорта.

— Так ты теперь в Гамбурге?

— Формально нет. Я мотаюсь туда-сюда, работаю, но у меня всё ещё квартирка в Антверпене. А в Гамбурге я был, потому что оказывал услугу товарищу.

— Вот как?

Борис рассмеялся.

— Меньше знаешь, крепче спишь, — и тут же взгляд его сузился. — Разобрался со своей мебелью?

— Ага.

Борис склонился вперёд: — А с рыжулей как?

Слегка поморщившись, Тео всё ему рассказал, а в ответ Борис заулюлюкал — слишком громко для почти могильной тишины пустого бара.

— Ну, никаких проблем, как я погляжу! Ты в выигрыше!

— Вот только…

— Вот только что?..

— Она меня не любит.

Борис вскинул руки, будто не поверил только что сказанным словам.

— Ох, Фёдор. Я вижу, совсем ты не изменился.

— И что?..

— Я же не говорю, что это плохо, — в глазах у Бориса проскочило сочувствие, Тео это ненавидел. — В каком-то смысле, это прекрасно — иметь такую чистую и добрую душу, способную чувствовать и любить, даже несмотря на все странности и на то, что бедняжка Пиппа почти умоляла тебя этого не делать! Но это ещё и трагично — думать о тех, кто нуждается в заботе и внимании, пока ты всего себя отдаёшь тому, кто этого не хочет или даже не заслуживает!

— Не то, чтобы я это как-то мог отключить, — пробормотал раздражённый Тео.

Борис осушил свой бокал с пивом.

— Ну конечно нет, — и Павликовский бросил на Тео взгляд, знакомый тому ещё со старшей школы. Взгляд этот означал _«давай куда-то заберемся и накуримся»._ — Хочешь в уборную со мной?

Тео засомневался: он долго ничего не принимал и чувствовал себя хорошо.

— Погнали.

///

Спустя пару часов Тео с раскрасневшимся лицом и бешено колотящимся в груди сердцем пробормотал:

— Пиздец, у меня сегодня ужин с Хоби и Пиппой.

— И? — спросил Борис. — Скажи им, что у тебя почётный гость. Я хотел бы нормально их встретить. И заплачу за ужин, если что.

— Но… — начал было Тео, но в голову никак не лезли аргументы против. Его до ужаса тревожила одна только мысль о том, как они вчетвером будут сидеть за столом и мило беседовать. Не то, чтобы Хоби не знал, кто такой Борис, и в общих чертах, чем они с Тео занимались, но совсем другое дело для Хоби — столкнуться с этой суровой и неизбежной реальностью вот так.

— Да ладно, — продолжал Борис. — Ты мне не доверяешь? Думаешь, я не умею быть милым?

— Не в этом дело, — немного и в этом. — Я просто…

— Выбирай ресторан, который им понравится, и звони. Я вернусь в отель, переоденусь и встречу вас уже там, — скомандовал Борис, властность которого в разы увеличилась из-за кокаина.

— Я… Хорошо, — сдался Тео. Они говорили всё громче и громче, и официантка, наворачивающая круги около их столика, смотрела на них всё подозрительнее. Ошибкой было приводить Бориса в место, которое и правда нравилось Тео, и лучше бы им уйти сейчас: пока Декер не опозорился так, что потом будет стыдно вернуться.

///

Ужин прошёл намного лучше, чем ожидалось. Может, всё дело в шампанском, из-за которого тёплые и весёлые огоньки в ресторане будто подмигивали им, или в средиземноморской еде — антипасто и оливках, хлебе, слегка сбрызнутом маслом, и жареных кабачках, вяленых помидорах, макаронах или тоненьких кусочках мяса. Но Тео, нервный и всё еще под кайфом, смог едва проглотить и кусок.

Борис был настойчивым и очаровательным: поцеловал руку Пиппе (на что та нервно засмеялась и повернулась к Тео, бросив взгляд, _«это он реально такой?»_ мол, а Тео лишь пожал плечами, потому что ответом были и «да» и «нет» одновременно), а Хоби подарил крепкое рукопожатие, сопровождаемое вежливыми вопросами о лавке, о том, как всё это началось, и о Велти. Расточал Павликовский и комплименты:

— Я рад, что у Тео здесь есть вы, — а Тео, испытывающий жгучий стыд, потупил глаза в пол и уже начал размышлять об убийстве. — Он всегда говорил, что оказался у ваших дверей волей судьбы. Спасибо, что позаботились о нём.

Ещё Борис рассказывал истории о разных интересных штуках, виденных им во время путешествий, намеренно утаивая подробности, чтобы казалось, будто последние десять лет он занимался обычной канцелярской работой или был циркачом.

— Мы тоже должны выразить тебе свою благодарность, — заговорил Хоби. Тео поднял глаза, и искренний взгляд его, брошенный на Бориса, смягчился, — за то, что заботился о Тео, когда нас не было рядом. Исходя из того, что я слышал, ты пару раз спас ему жизнь.

— Я? Спас жизнь Поттеру? Ха! — фыркнул Борис. — Ничего такого я не делал, правда. Это **я** обязан ему жизнью.

Тео застыл, но Хоби воспринял последнюю фразу, как какое-то борисово русское преувеличение, и продолжил:

— Как бы там ни было, мы все благодарны тебе за то, что был другом Тео на протяжении этих лет. Дружба, вроде твоей, редкая и очень ценная вещь, и лишь некоторым из нас за всю жизнь доводится встречать таких людей.

Хоби поднял бокал, и все они выпили.

Кофе и напитки уже унесли, вечер затянулся, а Тео жуть как хотелось ещё кокаина, но он не знал, как сказать об этом в присутствии Хоби и Пиппы. Его напрягало, что многих вещей они с Борисом не могут обсудить при них, хотя последний прекрасно проявил себя и выглядел вполне расслабленным.

Тео почувствовал облегчение, когда Хоби наконец встал из-за стола.

— Спасибо за замечательный ужин, господин Павликовский, но время идёт, а я, боюсь, уже не могу засиживаться допоздна, как раньше.

— Для меня честь наконец-то встретить вас спустя все эти годы! — вскрикнул Борис, вскакивая на ноги. К удивлению Тео, как только Борис раскрыл руки, Хоби обнял его в ответ, неловко похлопав по спине.

— Увидимся утром, Тео, — в голосе Хоби слышна была некая строгость, он будто имел в виду _«лучше бы тебе вообще явиться домой»_.

— Увидимся, — покорно ответил Декер, после чего Хоби ушёл.

— Я тоже уже, наверное, пойду, — засобиралась и Пиппа. Резко внимание Бориса переключилось на неё, этот его сосредоточенный взгляд ощутимо изменил атмосферу в воздухе, и Пиппа заалела. Это пробудило _что-то_ и в Тео.

— Но… Так быстро! У меня едва была возможность с тобой поговорить! А мне столько хочется узнать, Тео так много о тебе рассказывал! Почему бы нам не выпить вместе? Всего полчаса, не больше, а потом мы тебя отправим, куда захочешь. Я тут знаю одно местечко неподалёку.

Борису не нужно было прилагать много усилий. Стоило ему только наклониться ближе, опустить голову и посмотреть на неё серьёзным, но сияющим взглядом сквозь ресницы, как Пиппа тут же смягчилась, и нерешительная, застенчивая улыбка засияла на её губах. Вся эта картина — двое, находящиеся в паре сантиметров друг от друга, рыжая и темноволосая головы, тёплые карие глаза напротив чёрных обсидиановых — заставила сердце Тео упасть в пятки. Была ли это зависть? Ярость? И что, если это возбудило его?

— Всего на полчаса, — согласилась Пиппа.

///

— Что ты пьёшь? Водку?

В ушах стучала хаус-музыка, сияли стробоскопы. Было достаточно рано, поэтому танцпол пустовал, а вот на белых кожаных диванах уже сидели люди: девушки в мини с поблескивающими от автозагара ногами и парни с ролексами и кучей татуировок на руках. Завершали картину Тео с Борисом и Пиппой посередине — Пиппа стояла с широко раскрытыми глазами, но как только Тео коснулся её локтя и еле слышно спросил, в порядке ли она, девушка ободряюще ему улыбнулась.

— Нет-нет, вино, — Пиппе приходилось перекрикивать музыку.

— Я имел в виду шоты!

— А, тогда да, водка сойдёт.

Борис отошёл к барной стойке, а Тео с Пиппой заняли укромный уголок с диванчиками, столом и сияющей свечкой.

— Прости за это, — Тео обвёл рукой бар, поблескивающий неоновым голубым цветом, и барменов, вовсю мешающих и подающих коктейли. — Просто скажи, если захочешь уйти.

— Тео, всё хорошо. Я хочу остаться, — так что Тео прикусил язык.

Борис вернулся с водкой, пивом и большим бокалом белого вина для Пиппы.

— Для нас водка уже как традиция, — объяснил ей Павликовский. — Ещё с тех пор, как мы детьми были. Поттер приходил ко мне после школы и напивался так, что даже обуться сам не мог.

Тео нахмурился.

— Так это было в Вегасе? — спросила Пиппа.

— В пустыне больше нечего и делать было, — Борис поднял свой стакан. — _Sto lat!_

///

— Знаете, смешно, вообще-то, что вы на минуту пропали, а вернулись такие бодрые и протрезвевшие, — заметила Пиппа.

— И? — Борис вскинул брови.

— Я просто говорю, конечно, но _если вдруг_ вы что-то там принимали, то с вашей стороны ну о-о-очень невежливо было не предложить даме. Не то, чтобы невежливо — совсем не по-рыцарски!

Тео с Борисом обменялись взглядами, и Павликовский, пожав плечами, передал Пиппе под столом маленький пакетик, отчего та победно ухмыльнулась.

— Оставь нам немного! — окликнул Борис Пиппу, когда та встала из-за столика, а потом снова обернулся к Тео: — Я типа понял.

— Что?

— У неё есть вкус. Не всем девочкам-припевочкам такое нравится. Только вот вы слишком похожи, я думаю. Оба одинаково грустные, живёте с этим вечным горем.

— Да-а, — угрюмо согласился Тео, — именно это она и говорила, — Декер сделал глоток пива, и его словно прорвало: — Это же пиздец как нечестно. Со мной эта херня случилась в тринадцать, я потерял семью, стал несчастен и теперь я что… отброс общества? Лишён шанса на хоть какое-то счастье и отношения, на нормальность? Слишком уж разбитый для девяноста процентов женщин? Да даже те, кто говорят, что в состоянии справиться с моим дерьмом — это с ними поначалу всё хорошо, а потом что-то происходит, они видят, насколько проёбанная у меня жизнь, и тут же хотят смыться. Или скажет она что-то, а я понимаю, насколько мы далеки друг от друга, Боже, да будто из разных вселенных! И всё это время, прямо у меня перед носом, есть девушка, которая — _я знаю_ — поймёт, которая прошла через всё это и чувствует то же самое. И это так правильно! Ты чувствуешь любовь где-то рядом, и нам всегда есть, что сказать друг другу — всё просто. Но, по её словам, ничего не может быть так просто, — Тео перевёл сбившееся дыхание и хотел было продолжить, но заметил Пиппу, возвращающуюся из уборной, и замолчал.

Борис, всё это время неотрывно следивший за ним, протянул руку и положил её Тео на плечо. Прикосновение вышло крепким и уверенным. 

— Это ничего, — сказал Павликовский. — Всё вот здесь, — и костяшками свободной руки он легонько постучал по голове Тео. — Скоро всё само разрешится. Больно ли это — ждать? Да, но ты и хуже видывал. А пока не думай так много. Может, даже трахни кого-то! Я серьезно, — добавил Борис. — Не может с ней быть так хорошо, если ты до сих пор мучаешься.

— Что тут происходит? — спросила вернувшаяся Пиппа.

Борис напоследок сжал чужое плечо и убрал руку.

— Ничего, _myshka._ Куда дальше хочешь пойти?

///

В этот раз Борис не взял в Нью-Йорк Юрия и, хоть он и пытался убедить Тео, что всё в порядке, и они до сих пор работают вместе, что-то странное было в том, что Павликовский не мог объяснить, почему Юрий не приехал, а говорил только, что _ему нужно немного времени. _

Поэтому-то они поймали такси, и, забравшись, Борис назвал водителю адрес.

— Это же не тот странный русский клуб в Куинсе, да? — уточнил Тео. — Не думаю, что Пиппе понравится…

— Нет, — ответил возмущённый Борис, в голосе его чувствовалась надменность. — Польский клуб в Ист-Виллидж.

Пиппа засмеялась, откинув голову на кожаные сиденья. Она уже была под кайфом, щёки её пылали румянцем. Борис достал из пальто фляжку, предложил Пиппе, и она тут же сделала большой глоток.

— Совсем в меня не верит, — обратился к ней Борис. — Всегда думает только о плохом, — а потом перевёл взгляд на Тео: — Давай, Поттер! Это классное место. Расслабься!

— Да, Поттер, расслабься! — повторила за ним Пиппа. Тео начал думать, что познакомить их было очень и очень плохой идеей.

Он отпил из фляжки и принял ещё наркотиков.

Клуб оказался миленьким, но слегка обшарпанным лаундж-баром, в подвальчике которого проходило что-то вроде «открытого микрофона», и Тео пришлось признать, что всё было не так уж и плохо. Он бы даже сводил сюда Пиппу, раз уж на то пошло, — место было уютным и оживленным, меню предлагало разные виды необычного польского пива и хорошую винную карту. Борис купил бутылку рислинга и стал учить Пиппу, как говорить «большое спасибо» на польском официанту, а потом они спустились вниз и выстрадали целый час мучительных выступлений в жанре стендап и поэзия. Остальные посетители, скорее, были самими исполнителями: людишки, потеющие в застёгнутых на все пуговицы полиэстеровых рубашках, строчили что-то в своих блокнотах, а другая часть, шумная и пьяная толпа, едва слушала выступления, они только переговаривались между собой и перебивали.

Когда на сцену вышел неприветливый мужчина в возрасте около сорока и дрожащим голосом стал читать своё ужасное стихотворение с мятого листа бумаги, Тео и Пиппа испуганно переглянулись.

_Катятся вниз капли дождя,  
Словно стрелы.  
Я взглянул, на другой стороне — вода.  
Бесконечность,  
Её познать невозможно,  
Как и ту, которую я думал, что люблю…_

Под конец Борис взорвался аплодисментами, и в глазах его читались искренние эмоции.

— Ты же это не серьёзно? — прошептал ему Тео.

— Почему нет? — демонстративно ответил Борис. — У тебя самого-то кишка тонка на сцену выйти, а думаешь, сможешь лучше?

Тео ничего ему не ответил.

///

— Ты только что потерял право на выбор места, — сказал Тео, как только они оказались снаружи. — Это был твой последний шанс, и ты его проебал.

Пиппа как-то виновато засмеялась, не желая вставать ни на чью сторону.

— Ой! Хочешь сказать, ты плохо провёл время?

Борис улыбался. Он приобнял пьяных Тео и Пиппу руками с обеих сторон, и они поволочились дальше по улице. У Бориса в объятиях было тепло, и Тео, уловив запах чужого одеколона, почувствовал прилив спокойствия, будто в одну из тех ночей в Вегасе, когда он просыпался посреди ночи от ужасных кошмаров, задыхаясь от несуществующей пыли и обломков, — это успокаивало его, как и тогда.

— Пойдём куда-то перекусим? — спросил Тео. — Или по домам?

Борис уже начал протестовать своим протяжным русским _nnnnyeh_.

— У меня там где-то припрятана бутылочка скотча…

— А может… — хотела было сказать Пиппа.

— Скукота, Поттер, скукота! Ночь в самом разгаре! Ты только посмотри на все эти неоновые вывески «открыто»! Слушай, давай-ка я позвоню своему другу…

— Эй, придурки, я тут вообще-то, блять, сказать пытаюсь! — завопила вдруг Пиппа.

Борис с Тео, обратив внимание на ругающуюся Пиппу, у которой заплетался язык, оба замолчали и удивлённо переглянулись.

— Говорю, _я_ знаю одно место.

///

Как оказалось, Пиппа привела их в бар, сочетающий в себе ретро-кинотеатр с эксплуатационным кино и место для крутых «домашних» вечеринок, где можно было употреблять наркотики. Вышибала заулыбался, как только увидел Пиппу, обратившуюся к нему по имени, поставил каждому на ладони по печатке и провел их через бар вниз по лестнице. На стенах просторной тёмной комнаты проектор проигрывал ужастик «Последний дом слева». Вместо сидений на полу кругом были разбросаны подушки и матрасы, на которых люди возлегали, словно древние греки. Сквозь бледный мерцающий свет можно было разглядеть целующуюся пару, ребят, которые непринужденно болтали и что-то пили, и даже тех, кто спал. Взгляд Тео приковался к женщине со знакомо остекленевшими глазами — она всё еще держала в руке шприц, привалившись к стене.

— _Ты_ знал об этом месте? — спросил Тео Бориса.

Тот в удивлении замотал головой.

Пиппа уже расположилась на полу, удобно подбив под локти подушки.

— Знаете, когда приходит бессоница… — начала объяснять она. — Так вот каждый раз, когда я в городе, и она меня настигает, я много болтаюсь ночью по улицам, присматриваю куда бы пойти или катаюсь на метро. Мимо этого места я раз сто проходила, но не знала, что там внутри. Здорово ведь, да?

Пиппа кивнула Борису, _дай мне_ мол, и Павликовский послушно передал ей фляжку.

— Гениально, — произнёс он и завалился на матрас. Тео сел около Пиппы.

Никто из компании особо не смотрел фильм, если не учитывать моментов с кучей крови, когда все начинали охать или смеяться. В основном, Борис, Тео и Пиппа пили, нюхали и курили сигареты, потому что никого, будь то посетители или персонал, не волновало, чем там занимаются люди.

— Ты не такой, каким я тебя представляла, — обратилась к Борису Пиппа. Она затянулась, слегка закашлявшись, и вернула Павликовскому его сигарету. — Тео постоянно о тебе говорит, ещё с тех пор, как вернулся в Нью-Йорк много лет назад. Если история начинается со слов «как-то мы с Борисом…», я уже знаю, что там будет что-то интересное.

— Ну что сказать, — просиял Борис. — Я произвожу хорошее впечатление.

— Не льсти себе, придурок, — отрезал Тео.

— А правда, что ты жил у Тео в комнате неделями, и никто тебя не нашёл?

— Это не то, чтобы было тайной, просто Ксандра об этом забывала, — поправил её Тео.

— Тео всегда описывал тебя, знаешь, как героя из мифических сказок. Питер Пэн, смешанный с Хитрым Плутом и Гаврошем, понимаешь? Ещё немного от Робина Гуда, он говорил…

Тео чувствовал, как пылает его лицо.

— Так что я тебя таким и представляла. Не знаю, почему спустя десять лет я ожидала увидеть диккенсовского сироту в лохмотьях, и, когда мы встретились впервые, на помолвке, и ты назвался Борисом, до меня не сразу дошло. Мало того, что ты взрослый мужчина, так еще и одет всегда… — Пиппа коснулась рукава борисового накрахмаленного костюма от Армани.

— У меня очень хороший портной в Антверпене, — пролепетал Борис. От него так и разило бахвальством, которое Тео терпеть не мог. — Кстати, у меня к тебе тоже парочка вопросов, если честно. Поттер всегда царапал что-то в учебниках и на обратной стороне отцовских бумажек от баккара — всегда писал какой-то Пиппе, Пиппе, Пиппе. И я задумался, да кто такая эта Пиппа? Кто может быть таким важным, что каждый раз, когда Поттер со мной, в мыслях он витает где-то ещё?

— Но я не получала никаких писем, — отметила вдруг Пиппа после небольшой паузы.

— Я всего несколько отправил, — объяснил смущённый Тео. — Твоя тётка просила Хоби передать мне, что ты сильно болеешь и не сможешь ответить.

— Вот же сучка! — объявила Пиппа, и Тео в шоке подавил смешок. — Я не… В общем, это не её вина, но мне было та-ак одиноко. Я чувствовала себя разбитой и была как будто одна во всём мире, потому что меня выдернули из единственного места, где было хорошо, и я отчаянно ждала хоть малюсенького напоминания о прежней жизни. Типа, конечно, есть вещи и похуже, чем переезд, школа-интернат в потрясающей Швейцарии и несбывшаяся карьера флейтистки — ой-ой, печально, правда? Но каждый раз, когда я думаю о прошлом, то понимаю, что до музея я как будто была одним целым, а потом распалась на миллион частиц, которые никогда уже не собрать вместе. Я правда пыталась начать всё заново, завести новых друзей, найти что-то, ради чего стоило бы жить, но всё это было ненастоящим. Господи, думаю, мне бы и правда полегчало, получи я от тебя эти письма.

Тео ощутил желание придвинуться к Пиппе, но не был уверен, что это уместно, поэтому просто положил руку около её, и их мизинцы соприкоснулись.

— Не сказал бы, что это печально, — начал Борис. — Тяжело, конечно, когда ты юный, у тебя есть дом, а потом — раз, и его нет. Мы с папой никогда нигде не жили больше года-двух. Где бы мы ни оставались, я знал, что это ненадолго, и понимал всё с самого начала, но мне это не особо помогало. Я должен был проходить это снова и снова, но облегчало ли дело понимание? Блять, да нет, конечно же, — Борис затушил сигарету и бросил окурок в чей-то стакан из-под пива. — Думаю, с этой болью мы никак не можем справиться. В глубине души все мы — просто животные, которые ищут, куда бы приткнуться, чтоб поспать.

В фильме человек с бензопилой гнался за главным героем по гостиной.   
Тео перевернул фляжку, однако на дне оказалось всего несколько капель. Он взглянул на экран телефона: время перевалило за три утра, и Тео всё ещё был в хлам.

— Водка закончилась, — объявил он. — Принести что-нибудь из бара?

— Как обычно, — ответил Борис, махнув рукой по-барски, будто герой из фильма «Уитнэйл и я», который говорил: _«Мы хотим лучшие вина человечества»._

Тео поднялся и запетлял между развалившихся на полу тел.

Он немного задержался у барной стойки, потому что попал в самый разгар беседы двух барменш, и они не особо были довольны вторжению. Одна даже закатила глаза перед тем, как отдать Тео бутылку «Столичной». В любом случае, не прошло и десяти минут, как Тео, пытающийся удержать поднос с шотами, пивом и вином, вернулся в зал. 

И застал Бориса и Пиппу, медленно и нежно целующихся.

Тео не издал удивлённого выдоха и не уронил поднос, он просто застыл и не смог оторвать взгляд.

Они сидели бок о бок, повернувшись друг к другу. Борис обхватил рукой подбородок Пиппы, большим пальцем оглаживая нежную на ощупь кожу её уха. Павликовский будто хмурился, его тёмные ресницы трепетали, а на лице застыло странное, почти болезненное выражение. Лица Пиппы Тео не рассмотрел — только знакомый рыжий затылок, но он увидел, как её пальцы сжали воротник борисовой рубашки, а сама она придвинулась ближе к чужому телу, словно притянутая неведомым магнитом.

Тогда-то Борис и распахнул глаза, встретившись со взглядом Тео. Уличённый, он резко отстранился.

— Нет-нет, всё в порядке, — Тео будто слышал себя со стороны. Сердце так сильно колотилось о рёбра, что было больно, а глаза пощипывало. Он сглотнул. — Не переживайте насчёт меня. Всё хорошо. Я просто вот тут…

Тео поставил поднос с напитками на пол и выпрямился.

— Увидимся завтра, — сказал он, не в силах посмотреть Пиппе в глаза.

_— Поттер!_

Борис помчался за ним, но Тео не остановился и большими размашистыми шагами преодолел бар, а затем и лестницу, пока не оказался на улице. Мимо проносились машины и, Господи, Тео был благодарен за прохладный воздух, оседающий в лёгких.

Борис всё же догнал его.

— Слушай, прости, но это случилось…

— Иди нахуй, Борис, — перебил его Тео, не сбавивший шага. — Даже, блять, не думай со мной сейчас разговаривать.

— Это не то, что ты подумал!

— Мне поебать. Я сказал, не разговаривай со мной.

Но когда Борис настойчиво замаячил у него перед носом, лепеча: «Поттер, пожалуйста, выслушай меня, тебе нужно кое-что узнать», Тео всё-таки остановился.

— Да понял я, что тебе жаль, но это не особо помогает, и я едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не набить тебе, блять, морду, окей? Так что оставь меня, пожалуйста, в покое.

— Оставлю, — задыхаясь, произнёс Борис. — Напоследок только…

Тео почти зарычал: _— Что ещё?_

И Борис схватил его, ладонями сжимая лицо — в голове у Тео словно головокружительное эхо, вот ему снова пятнадцать, и он в панике, с разбитым сердцем — и поцеловал. Только в этот раз поцелуй не значил короткое и резкое _«прощай»_. 

Тео начал задыхаться, и Борис снова притянул его к себе, чтобы поцеловать, язык толкнулся в чужой рот — прямо посреди улицы. Борисова щетина колола Тео щёку, язык нежно касался губ; Тео без раздумий приоткрыл рот, впуская Бориса, и тут же почувствовал, как Павликовский резко вдохнул, будто сдерживая желание. Тогда-то Тео и осознал. _Блять._

Борис отстранился, но их лбы всё ещё соприкасались. 

— Вот, — голос у Павликовского понизился до шёпота. Тео попытался унять дрожь. — Ты должен был напоследок это узнать. Сейчас я уйду.

И он ушёл, а дрожащий Тео так и остался стоять на том же месте. Свет уличных фонарей расплывался у него в глазах.

///

Тео удалось поспать двадцать скудных минут перед работой, но проснулся он от сковывающего грудную клетку чувства паники. _Глубокие вдохи приводят к дисбалансу кислорода и углекислого газа, что может только усугубить паническую атаку,_ — объясняла когда-то психоаналитик Тео, поэтому он попытался медленно выдохнуть и вспомнить мантру, которой она его учила: _я в безопасности, страх — это всего лишь чувство, скоро оно пройдёт._ Как только ужас и агония отступили, Тео почувствовал лёгкий укол совести, что её ценные советы он использует только во время отходняков после кокаина. Ну и ладно, что уж.

Тео набрал сообщение для Пиппы:

_Прости, что свалил ночью. Надеюсь, ты нормально добралась домой?_

_домой? да. нормально ли? сомневаюсь._

В ответ Пиппа прислала ему фотографию, где она с размазанной под глазами тушью сидит около унитаза и поднимает палец вверх — явный сарказм.

_Похмелье?_

_ты сам это сказал. никогда больше не буду пить водку.  
меня от одного слова водка тянет блевать.  
для вас с Б. это нормально?_

Нежная фамильярность вот этого «Б.» заставила желудок Тео сжаться.

_Если никто не напился до отключки, считай и не виделись._

_лол боже._

_Принести тебе аспирин?_

_не нужно, но спасибо за предложение ххх_

///

Мало того, что у Тео раскалывалась голова, сам он жутко потел и чувствовал себя совершенно изнурённым, так ещё и в лавке толпилась орда британских туристов, никто из которых не собирался ничего покупать: они хвалились своими сомнительными знаниями об антиквариате и просили Тео открыть шкафы, чтобы они, небрежные и неуклюжие британцы, могли полапать другие диковинки и украшения.

Но, в целом, всё было нормально. Даже больше: Тео был благодарен. Намного проще было справляться с тупой головной болью после похмелья или с банальными разочарованиями на работе, чем раздумывать, что же Тео делать теперь, когда он знает, что чувствует его лучший друг.

///

Тео ждал, что Борис как обычно заявится к нему без предупреждения и будет стоять у кассы, засунув руки в огромные карманы своего пальто, а потом, весь такой весёлый, поведает об их грандиозных планах на ночь: _поторопись, Поттер, хочу тебе кое-что показать._

Время перевалило за пять часов, и Тео даже закрыл магазин на полтора часа позже, притворившись, что усердно подметает пол и убирается и совершенно забыл перевернуть табличку «открыто». Спектакль его продолжался до тех пор, пока не поднялся Хоби и не спросил, не присоединится ли Тео к их с Пиппой ужину с вегетарианскими энчиладами.

Спустя неделю от Бориса всё ещё ничего не было слышно, и Тео заволновался. Одним вечером за кофе после ужина он поделился этим с Пиппой, и та, оторвавшись от своего кроссворда, посмотрела на Тео так, будто знала всё наперёд.

— Вы оба очень милые, — сказала она.

— Чего?

— У вас прекрасные отношения — ну, если не учитывать этих вот нездоровых привычек, — и это здорово наблюдать.

— Мда уж, — согласился Тео, слегка сбитый с толку. — Но я никак не могу связаться с Борисом, потому что он никогда не проверяет телефон, а отеля его я не знаю, потому что он ничего, блять, мне не рассказывает.

— Думаю, тебе всё равно стоит ему написать. После того, как ты устроил ту сцену и сбежал…

— Ничего я не устра…

— Он, наверное, думает, что ты всё ещё злишься на него, и стесняется первым с тобой связаться.

Тео не знал, как объяснить Пиппе, что стеснительность — явно не та черта, которую приобрел Борис за свои почти двадцать семь лет жизни, и Тео по большей части переживает, что Павликовский вляпался в какую-то опасную передрягу с местными бандами и сейчас истекает кровью где-то в переулке, поэтому просто промолчал.

— Ты же знаешь, что тот поцелуй ничего не значил, да? — Пиппа заговорила первой.

Тео поднял взгляд: Пиппа отложила газету, чтобы получше его видеть, и сидела, вся такая спокойная и безмятежная, скрестив под столом лодыжки.

— Я была жутко пьяной и настаивала, но Борис всё мне отказывал и был, кстати, очень милым. Типа, — Пиппа попыталась спародировать борисов акцент, но вышло у неё ужасно: — «_Myshka_, ты красавица, сошедшая с полотен Россетти, но мы с Поттером вместе прошли огонь, воду и медные трубы, и я никогда его не предам». Тут я начала торговаться, и он согласился на один малюсенький поцелуй, но я была совсем вхлам и попробовала зайти ещё дальше. Как раз тогда ты и вошёл — просто очень невовремя, понимаешь? В любом случае, если ты на кого-то и должен злиться, так это не на него. А на меня.

— _Никогда его не предам,_ — повторил Тео после небольшой паузы. — Что за херня, — в голове у него одна за одним замелькали картинки: Лас-Вегас, Борис встаёт на сторону отца и Ксандры, а потом бросает его ради Котку; Амстердам, Тео выходит и видит Павликовского с заряженным пистолетом. — Да Борис скорее продал бы меня мафии за упаковку, блин, чипсов.

Пиппа села прямо, а затем перегнулась через стол.

— Я к тому, что не стоит сваливать на него наши с тобой проблемы, Тео. Ты и сам знаешь, что я ужасно к тебе относилась.

Мысленно Тео уже забил тревогу.

— После расставания с Эвереттом я только и делала, что пользовалась добротой всех вокруг, — в глазах у Пиппы блеснули слёзы. — Месяцами торчала у Хоби и целыми днями спала, потому что была в депрессии и не хотела искать квартиру. Да я даже не пыталась найти работу! И тебе посчастливилось отхватить худшее. Зная о твоих чувствах, я всё равно использовала тебя. На самом деле, потому-то я тебя и выбрала — знала ведь, что это будет легко.

_Нет, нет, нет!_

— Ты не использовала меня, — вскрикнул Тео, почувствовав накатывающую панику. — Мы же друзья, и я хотел быть с тобой рядом. Я… я хотел этого!

Пиппа покачала головой, и по её щеке медленно покатилась слеза — они будто герои чего-то красочного фильма.

— Мне так жаль! Когда-нибудь я заглажу перед тобой свою вину, обещаю.

— Нечего тут заглаживать!

Пиппа встала из-за стола, приблизилась к Тео и, взяв обе его руки в свои, слегка сжала их.

— Нам нужно прекратить всё это.

— Нет, не нужно.

— Прости меня, — несмотря на град слёз, голос у Пиппы оставался непреклонным.

И Тео понял, что это конец.

///

Тео страдал: он закинулся ксанаксом, влил в себя полбутылки Совиньон Блан, и это немного помогло — свежую рану не саднило так сильно. Валяясь в постели, он даже попытался посмотреть что-то на ноутбуке, но это только сильнее сводило с ума, и, в конце концов, Тео решил последовать совету Пиппы и написать Борису.

В глазах у него всё плыло, и приходилось щуриться и прикрывать один глаз, чтобы попасть по нужным клавишам.

_Надеюсь, ты в порядке. Я думал, что ты объявишься, поэтому, пожалуйста, не будь мёртвым где-нибудь в подворотне. Я не злюсь из-за ситуации с Пиппой и всё равно хочу тебя увидеть. Напиши мне адрес своего отеля, и я приду. _

Тео попытался придумать какую-то подпись, но в голову ничего не лезло, поэтому он просто нажал «отправить», бросил телефон на пол и, слава богу, очень быстро уснул.

Проснувшись следующим утром всё ещё под кайфом, Тео нащупал телефон, чтобы проверить время, и едва не выронил его, увидев новое сообщение.

_Номер 113 отель азур спринг на деланси-стрит! Завтра ночью улетаю в Германию но сегодня я свободен а в мини-баре есть водка со вкусом скитлз))_

///

Тео отправил Борису сообщение, когда вышел из магазина, и ещё одно — когда добрался до отеля, но оба они остались не отвеченными, потому что Борис, вовремя проверяющий телефон, — событие явно нечастое. 

В холле гостиницы оказалась куча народу: кругом раздавалось эхо голосов и звуки отъезжающих лифтов, по мраморному полу то и дело катились чемоданы озабоченных туристов, а три измотанных администратора пытались управиться с очередью, выстроившейся от стоек до самого входа. Тео минут десять прождал в толпе лифт, но потом заметил боковую дверь, ведущую к лестничным клеткам, и юркнул туда.

За стуком в дверь комнаты номер 113 не последовало ответа, хотя Тео отчетливо слышал, как заскрипел пол, поэтому он постучал ещё раз.

— Борис, ты там? Это я…

Дверь распахнулась прежде, чем Тео договорил, и перед ним предстал сияющий Борис.

— Поттер! Я уж думал, ты не придёшь. Заходи, посмотри на мой номер! Здоровский, а? Один из лучших, — Борис продемонстрировал Тео Smart TV, дорогую стереосистему и дистанционное управление светом, на что Тео кивал и периодически бормотал: «Вау!», хотя на деле смотрел только на Бориса. На Павликовском болталась майка и спортивные штаны, он бродил по комнате босыми ногами, а волосы были влажными, будто только из душа. Последний раз Тео видел его таким ещё когда они были детьми, и оттого сейчас Борис казался ему маленьким и уязвимым. Может быть, всё дело в воображении, но Тео показалось, что изнурённый Борис выглядел бледнее, чем обычно, а под его глазами залегли тени, больше напоминающие синяки.

Тео решил не расспрашивать. Если это как-то связано с Гамбургом, Борис ему не расскажет. А если с Тео или… _с чувствами_, Борис ему точно не расскажет.

— Ты ужинал? Хочешь пиццу закажем? Ой, а помнишь, как мы в Вегасе посреди ночи звонили в доставку и умоляли их приехать?

— Боже, да! Помнишь, как ты притворился плачущим и сказал, что голодаешь, а папаша на тебя забил? Ты ещё такой: _«Пожалуйста, не будете ли вы так милосердны помочь нуждающемуся ребёнку и отдать ему хоть какие-то остатки?»._

— _Пожалуйста, я так долго не кушал!_ Между прочим, не такое уж это было и враньё. У дамочки из той доставки просто каменное сердце, говорю тебе, — Борис наполнил два больших стакана водкой и передал один Тео. — Это было просто чудовищно! Как же хорошо быть взрослым и при деньгах.

— За взросление, — пылко произнёс Тео и поднял свой стакан. Какой бы сложной ни была его жизнь, ни что не сравнится с жизнью пятнадцатилетнего Тео.

— За взросление. _Na zdrowie!_

///

Конечно же, с того самого момента они жутко напились, и Тео это осознавал.

Их состояние легко было определить по тому, как они развалились на идеально белой гостиничной кровати бок о бок, и нога Тео периодически касалась борисовой голой лодыжки. По тому, как рука Бориса лежала на бедре, но периодически он дёргал ею, будто едва сдерживал желание провести ладонью между ног и сжать член. По тому, как этот крошечный жест не остался незамеченным Тео, и возбуждённый Декер не переставал думать об этом, хоть и чувствовал себя слегка нервным и зажатым. По тому, как Борис каждый раз подкуривал сигарету Тео, хотя тот был в состоянии сделать это и сам. И, наконец, по тому, как Павликовский откинулся на подушки, лениво взглянул на Тео из-под полуопущенных век и сказал:

— Ты никогда мне не рассказывал, как оно с рыжулей.

— Ты имеешь в виду?.. — Тео, сам того не осознавая, покраснел.

— Ну конечно! — Борис вздёрнул бровями. — Хочу понять, что упускаю.

— Господи, ты отвратительный, и вопросы твои тоже.

— Не будь скромницей, Поттер.

— Грязный, противный, мерзкий… — продолжал невнятно бормотать Тео.

— Да-да-да. Так какая она?

— Ну, — Тео задумался. — Ей нравилось быть сверху.

Борис в ответ одобряюще промычал.

— Она, бывало, заводила меня в свою комнату, сдёргивала штаны и седлала. Просто садилась на член и начинала двигаться! Я пытался тоже как-то двигаться, типа, трахать её, но она хватала меня за бёдра, царапала ногтями, и я прекращал.

Борис молчал. Несмотря на то, что он выглядел полностью расслабленным и даже сонным, по его потемневшим глазам Тео понимал, что Павликовский был наготове.

— Иногда она оказывалась у меня на лице, и такая же фигня. Я пытался как-то двигаться, ну, знаешь, отлизать ей хотел, а она меня за это била. Потому что это было не по правилам, и она этого не хотела. Ей просто хотелось касаться моего влажного рта, пока не кончит. Вот, что её заводило — использовать меня, как игрушку. Так, вроде, оргазмы выходили просто феерические, ещё и сам факт, её власть.

— Тебе… — Борис прочистил горло. — _Тебе_ это нравилось?

— Да, — Тео понизил голос до шёпота. Воспоминания, выпивка и вид Бориса, вот так наблюдающего за ним, будто загипнотизированного, быстро и рвано дышащего Бориса привели его к стояку. — Ммм, да. Ничего горячее в жизни не видел — она на мне, глаза закрыты, полностью в своём мире. Извивается. А я лежу, не могу пошевелиться и просто отдаюсь этому.

Тео, кажется, услышал, как резко выдыхает Борис.

— Это меня с ума сводило, а иногда… Ммм, иногда из-за того, что я не мог контролировать движения или касаться себя, было трудно кончить, и тогда это превращалось в игру. Если я хорошо себя вёл и не издавал ни звука, она мне помогала, а если нет…

— Господи, — пробормотал Борис на выдохе. Его рука проскользнула к паху, и он едва заметно обхватил член. 

_Да он, должно быть, возбуждён до отчаяния_, подумал Тео. И тут же осознал, что в отчаянии и сам.

— Ага, — Тео придвинулся ближе к Борису. — Если я хорошо себя вёл, она называла меня своим щенком…

Борис простонал и, выгнув спину, сжал выступающий через штаны член.

— Если же нет, она злилась и седлала меня часами, кончая и кончая. Просто, чтобы посмотреть, как я страдаю. И продолжала, пока я не начинал умолять.

— Тео, — прошептал Борис. Он очень редко звал его настоящим именем. — Я не могу…

— Знаю, — и Тео прижался своим ртом к борисовому.

Борис углубил поцелуй, жадно хватая ртом воздух, будто только этого и ждал последние несколько часов. Его руки — Господи, его огромные руки — подняли рубашку Тео и заскользили по бокам, большой палец коснулся чужого соска, заставляя Тео рвано выдохнуть. Задыхающийся Декер отстранился, чтобы стянуть рубашку и дать Борису больше свободы, и Павликовский последовал его примеру. Глазами Борис впивался в Тео, и вот они, обнажённые, поцеловались снова — кожа к коже, чувствуя ослепляющее удовольствие и шок. Алкоголь слегка размывал ощущения, но Тео и этому был рад, потому что, не будь между ними сейчас этого онемения, он бы давно кончил в штаны. И что-то в воздухе — разрозненные атомы возбуждения, адреналина и опьянения — словно объединилось, чтобы взорваться в их головах новым сознанием; это было похоже на чары, спустившиеся влажным туманом на гостиничный номер.

Тео был одержим выпустить всё своё безрассудство наружу (он будто находился под действием сыворотки правды) и никогда ещё ему не было так наплевать, хоть он и понимал, что чары не продлятся долго. Но в этом-то и был смысл, вот почему это с ними происходило: всё дело в дикой энергии и безрассудной смелости, побуждающей их делать и говорить то, что хочется, но сразу же находящей, как всё отрицать и оправдать — потом. _Вау, сумасшедшая была ночка, ничего не помню._

Вот почему рукой Тео зарылся в волосы Бориса, а сам, будто бунтующий подросток, оставил около щетинистого подбородка маленький засос. Борис застонал какую-то чепуху на польском и русском и, чувствуя, как сильно возбуждён Тео, коснулся его сквозь брюки. Тео вспомнил времена, когда он на это отреагировал бы типа: _«Фу, Борис, что ты, блять, делаешь?»_, но сейчас Декер был весь — словно оголённые нервы, поэтому, чувствуя жар своего и чужого тела, он простонал и дёрнулся вперёд, прижимаясь своим членом к борисовому. _Господи, почему на них всё ещё так много одежды?_ И Борис снова сжал его член, резко и требовательно, но слегка осторожно, будто Павликовскому сложно было поверить, что это Тео только что простонал, и ему, совершенно обескураженному, нужно было притормозить.

— Я постоянно об этом думаю, — пробормотал Борис на выдохе. Чары и на него подействовали. — Просто, блять, постоянно думаю. И когда дрочу, мыслями всегда возвращаюсь к Вегасу и нашему пьяному, отстойному сексу. Но стоит подумать об этом, и я тут же кончаю.

— Я тоже, — и это правда. Какими бы спутанными и туманными ни были воспоминания Тео о тех ночах, о Борисе он помнил поразительно многое: жар пустыни, ощущение колющего щёку ковра, тени на бледном, впалом лице и бледный свет, липкий пот, терпкий запах тела, водка с примесью крови во рту, и они — запутавшиеся, грязные мальчишки.

Они аритмично тёрлись друг о друга, всё ещё находясь в штанах, и это было жутко неудобно, но Тео понимал: окажись они раздетыми и доведи друг друга до исступления, чары тут же спадут. А что будет потом?

У Тео появилась идея.

— Погоди, — Декер схватил резинку борисовых штанов и спустил их вместе с боксерами вниз, к коленям.

Борис тяжело задышал и, широко распахнув глаза, выдавил: — Что ты?..

Они и раньше такое проделывали: не совсем правильно, но всё же. Их детские шалости обычно не заходили дальше ласок и взаимной дрочки, потому что всё остальное казалось слишком уж гейским, но Тео в память врезалась одна ночь, когда они с Борисом, пьяные и возбуждённые, подались в рассуждения о том, каково это, когда тебе отсасывают, и Борис предложил попробовать. Они не воспринимали это всерьёз и постоянно смеялись, Борис пытался инструктировать Тео, а тот грозился откусить ему член, если не заткнётся; когда же настала очередь Бориса, он постоянно жаловался, что это отвратительно, и у него болит челюсть. В конце концов, они просто в шутку поцапались, и дело закончилось обычной дрочкой.

Тео не был уверен, что в этот раз получится лучше, но решил попробовать.

Борис нежно коснулся его щеки рукой, когда Тео опустился на колени и, обхватив губами член, тут же закашлялся, потому что не знал, как это делается. Он тяжело задышал через нос и попытался сделать то же, что проделывали с ним девчонки: ухватиться за основание члена и касаться его там, но двигать одновременно рукой и головой оказалось сложнее, чем Тео думал. Только вот напряжённый Борис и перекатывающиеся мышцы его бёдер убедили Тео, что Павликовскому нравилось.

Борис убрал руку с лица Тео, и Декер, услышав тихий шорох и подняв взгляд, увидел, что он побелевшими пальцами ухватился за простыни. Борис прикрыл глаза и откинул голову назад, на бледном лбу проступил пот.

От увиденного Тео захлестнуло новой волной желания, он не удержался и сдавленно, гортанно простонал, Борис же активнее задвигал бёдрами и стал сильнее вбиваться в рот Тео, так что тому пришлось на мгновение отстраниться, чтобы перевести дыхание.

— Прости, — тихо и напряженно проговорил Борис, и Тео снова обхватил губами его член. — Ммм, блять…

Тео привык к ощущениям и, как только дыхание Бориса стало ещё более прерывистым, а стоны — сбитыми и рваными, он отстранился и продолжил дрочить Павликовскому, пока тот, открыв от наслаждения рот, не кончил себе на живот.

Борис так бы и лежал абсолютно обессиленный, с тяжело вздымающейся грудью и трепещущими ресницами, если бы Тео не шлёпнул его по руке.

— _Blyad!_ Это ещё что за хуйня?

— Только, сука, попробуй меня со стояком оставить, — Тео стянул оставшуюся одежду, на его боксерах виднелось большое влажное пятно.

Борис зевнул.

— Что ж, Поттер, почему бы тебе тогда не подняться сюда, — он похлопал по месту на кровати около себя, — вместо того, чтобы закатывать истерики? — и Тео забрался ближе к Борису. 

Он ожидал, что ему быстро и без особых усилий подрочат, поэтому очень удивился, когда Борис, посмотрев Тео прямо в глаза, аккуратно убрал спадающие на лицо светлые пряди и вовлёк его в нежный и долгий поцелуй.

Тео едва не задохнулся, и, потеряв все остатки самообладания, подался вперёд — ещё ближе, чтобы углубить поцелуй; вышло отрывисто и смазано, подбородок Бориса блестел от его слюны.

Тео зашипел и задрожал, чувствуя, как член касается обнажённого бедра Бориса. Боже, он был чертовски близок, ещё тридцать секунд и…

— Ш-ш-ш-ш, — пробормотал Борис, хватая его за бедра и останавливая. — Успокойся.

— Борис, пожалуйста, — Тео едва узнал свой надломившийся и умоляющий голос. — Я вот-вот…

— Я позабочусь об этом, — и Борис схватил истекающий смазкой член Тео, а Декер сдержался, чтобы не всхлипнуть от облегчения.

Борис и сам понимал, как близок был Тео к разрядке, поэтому, отведя его руки в стороны, он поглаживал чужой член и нежно целовал Декера повсюду — Тео кончил так оглушительно, что на мгновение перестал дышать и слышал только шум собственной крови в ушах.

В конце концов, Борис так и уснул: обнажённый и со скользкой спермой на животе. Тео забрался под одеяло и прикрыл глаза, но несмотря на усталость и алкоголь в крови, выброс адреналина не давал ему уснуть. Поворочавшись ещё несколько минут, Тео встал и надел боксеры.

В бутылке ещё оставалось немного водки, так что он налил себе стакан и открыл окно, чтобы закурить. Вид из окна оставлял желать лучшего, хоть это и был один из лучших номеров. Тео вперил взгляд в парковку и ровные ряды поблескивающих крыш автомобилей. Знакомый глухой рёв города и ночных пробок успокаивал — Тео позволил себе раствориться в звуках.

Он прикрыл глаза: так казалось, будто ничего не изменилось.

///

Ранним утром зазвенел будильник, и Борис с Тео успешно его проигнорировали, но, когда раз за разом начал звонить телефон Павликовского, тому с разочарованным стоном пришлось встать.

— _Słucham._

За этим последовал короткий разговор на польском, и Тео сел в постели, потирая сонные глаза.

— _Tak. W porządku_, — раздался «бип», означающий конец вызова, и Борис, отбросив телефон в сторону, простонал: — Ебаная _kurva_, блять!

— Что?

Тео, наверное, выглядел очень испуганным, потому что Борис тоже насторожился.

— А, да не парься, не конец света, просто попросил друга меня разбудить, потому что знал, что просплю. Через час выезжать из отеля, а мне ещё нужно вещи собрать.

— Херово.

— Да нормально всё будет, — Борис коснулся своего грязного живота и скривился. — Я первый в душ, ладно?

///

Тео помог Борису стащить по лестнице чемодан, они отдали его администратору в холле, а потом, страдая от похмелья, вместе позавтракали в ресторане отеля: Тео глотал свой чёрный кофе, а Борис довольно жевал яичницу с тостами.

— У меня ещё есть кое-какие дела, — пробормотал Павликовский с набитым ртом, — так что, боюсь, придётся нам сейчас прощаться.

— Но ты же уезжаешь позже, правильно? Может, увидимся до?

Борис вздрогнул.

— Прости. Жаль, но времени не будет, весь в делах.

Тео так многое хотелось ему сказать: _тебе не нужно сегодня уезжать_ и _тебе не нужно вообще никогда уезжать_ и _хватит уже мошенничать со своими стрёмными дружками, у тебя же достаточно денег_ и _почему бы тебе не бросить всё это? и не остаться жить в Нью-Йорке? со мной?_..

...но он знал, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт, поэтому просто молчал.

Оказавшись на улице, они вместе выкурили по сигарете.

— Ты же скоро вернёшься? — спросил Тео.

— Конечно, — мягко и добродушно ответил ему Борис, и это значило, что он понятия не имел, когда вернётся, и вернётся ли вообще. Павликовский выбросил дотлевшую сигарету и потушил её ногой.

— Но… — _но что?.._ Тео нечего было сказать.

Борис посмотрел на Тео, и взгляд его смягчился.

— Я буду о тебе думать, — и быстрый, словно вспышка, Павликовский оставил на губах Тео поцелуй, а затем ушёл.

_От тех, кого любишь, держись подальше,_ вспомнил вдруг Тео. _Они-то тебя и прикончат._

С внезапной, болезненной ясностью он стал понимать Бориса как никогда прежде.

Тёмная фигура Павликовского исчезла из виду. Сигарета в руках Тео превратилась в пепел.


End file.
